12 Days of Rumbelle 2014
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: 12 Christmas themed long drabbles (less than 500 words) featuring Rumbelle. Some AU. All characters belong to ABC/Once Upon A Time. I own nothing but the situation ;)
1. Day 1 - Grinch

**A/N - I tend to REALLY get into the Christmas spirit, so here's a third round of Christmas themed drabbles, this time featuring my new love-Rumbelle :D**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1 - Grinch<span>

"Tell me more about this Santa Claus," Belle French exclaimed eagerly. "In all my reading, I've never read a thing about him!"

Henry grinned widely. "Well, there aren't really books about him," he explained. "Not informative books, anyway. There's stories, like my fairytale book, but those are just stories."

"I've never heard of those either! Please, Henry, tell me more!"

The boy chuckled. It was hard to imagine someone not knowing who Santa Claus was, but he supposed being a cursed fairytale character kept you in the dark. If it wasn't for the internet, he wouldn't know about the big man in red either. "Okay, well, on the night before Christmas, he leaves you presents, but only if you've been good."

Belle's stunning blue eyes widened. "What if you've been bad?" she whispered.

"You get coal."

"Coal?!" the dark-haired maiden exclaimed. "That's horrible!"

The two looked up as the bell over the pawn shop dinged, announcing the arrival of Mr. Gold himself. "Henry?" he questioned, his eyebrow rising. "Have you finished polishing the furniture already?"

Henry sighed heavily. "No sir, I was just taking a break, but my break is over. We'll talk again soon," he whispered to Belle before moving towards the back of the shop.

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Gold asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Yes, Henry was just telling me about Christmas and Santa Claus."

"Who is this Santa Claus?" the man asked as he pecked her cheek and moved behind the counter.

Belle leaned against the glasstop and gushed over the tales of Christmas, Santa, gifts, and more. "Doesn't it sound wonderful?!"

"It sounds...strange."

"Strange?" the young woman pouted. "It's not strange, Rumple. It's wonderful!"

"Wonderfully strange," he smirked, his eye twinkling. She was quite adorable when he teased her.

"Don't be a Grinch, grandpa," a young voice piped up.

"What, may I ask, is a Grinch?" the older man asked and looked over to his grandson.

"Someone who doesn't like Christmas."

"I'm simply not familiar with the holiday," Gold replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to tend to."

Belle frowned as he disappeared into the back of his shop. "Is there anyway we could make him...un...Grinch...like, Henry?"

A wicked grin curved the boy's lips as he rubbed his hands together. "Let Operation Fruitcake begin."


	2. Day 2 - Candy Cane

Day 2 - Candy Cane

Mr. Gold entered the library one Tuesday afternoon after closing up his pawnshop for the day. "Belle?" he questioned, looking around. "Belle, love?"

"Back here!"

The older man moved towards the historical section, smiling to himself as he walked. Leave it up to his love to linger in the historical books. "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Yes!" the flustered young woman exclaimed, turning to face the man she loved. "I can't find any books explaining this!" She held out a piece of red and white striped candy.

Gold's brown eyes moved up and down the striped stick. "Is this part of Henry's Christmas thing?"

"Yes, he says it's a candy cane," Belle explained, her blue eyes moving to the piece of candy. "It's a Christmas tradition or something."

Mr. Gold nodded. "I suppose that's not enough for you, dearie?" A smile played on his lips-leave it to Belle to want to know every bit of information regarding the mysterious candy.

"No," the dark-haired woman shook her head. "What do we do with it? Do we put it on the wall? Give it away?"

"I think we eat it," the older man smirked. "It is candy after all." He crossed the short distance between them and gently eased the candy from her hand. "Here," Gold spoke quietly, breaking off a piece and putting it to her lips.

Belle took the candy into her mouth, sighing and closing her eyes. "It's so good, Rumple. Here, try it." She broke off a piece and placed it to his lips, blushing when he took the candy and kissed her fingers. "What do you think?"

Gold looked to her bright, eager eyes and smiled softly. "I think I like candy canes."

The dark-haired woman clapped her hands together happily. Operation Fruitcake was off to a great start!


	3. Day 3 - Hot Chocolate

Day 3 - Hot Chocolate

Mr. Gold stared at the cup from Granny's that his grandson pushed into his hand. "Henry..."

"Come on, Grandpa," the boy sighed heavily. "Just do it! It's part of the whole Christmas thing I've been telling her about, and I know she hasn't had any. I asked Ruby about it." Henry seemed proud at the depth of his research.

Gold eyed the cup of brown liquid with whipped cream swirled on top. "And this is hot chocolate?"

"Yes," Henry nodded eagerly. "You can get it any time of the year, but it's a big deal at Christmas. Hurry before it gets cold!" The boy smiled widely as his grandfather left the diner. Henry knew that Gold would never admit it, but the older man was slowly becoming a fan of Christmas.

Mr. Gold stepped into the library minutes later, spotting Belle at the counter. "Good afternoon, love," he greeted.

"Rumple," Belle smiled as he approached her. "What a surprise." She placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Gold smiled briefly before remembering his purpose. "I treated Henry to lunch today, and...he thought you might like this. He said it has something to do with Christmas."

Belle took the cup of steaming liquid, giving the man she loved a knowing smile. "This was...Henry's idea?"

"Yes," the older man replied after hesitating for a moment.

The dark-haired woman brought the cup to her lips, taking a small sip. "This isn't coffee, is it?"

"No," Gold shook his head, his eye lingering on her lips that were reddened from the warm liquid. "It's hot chocolate."

Belle took another sip. "Mmmm, it's wonderful. Try some, Rumple."

Gold wrapped his hand around hers, taking a small drink. "That's...nice," he said as the woman looked to him expectantly. "I should probably get back to the shop..."

Belle nodded as he backed away from her slowly. "Please tell _Henry_ that I said thank you." She gave him another knowing smile before taking another sip of the hot chocolate. Rumple could deny it all he wanted, but she knew that he was the one who brought her the hot chocolate. And that he was becoming more and more interested in Christmas.


	4. Day 4 - Christmas Tree

**A/N - It was incredibly hard to write this after last night :*(  
>And this drabbles are clearly based on season 2-3ish Rumple-not when the writers made him evil :(<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Day 4 - Christmas Tree<span>

Belle bit her lip as she heard the key in the lock turn. He was here; Rumple was home. Her blue eyes shifted to the tree Henry had talked David into chopping down for her. A Christmas tree he had called it. A tree was a part of Christmas, and it made his home smell amazing, but the beauty wasn't sure how the man she loved would respond to it. Rumple had always claimed that what was his was hers, and she was free to make any changes to his home that she liked, but Belle wasn't sure how he would feel now that she had actually done something.

"Belle, dear?" Mr. Gold questioned as he noticed her sitting up straight in a chair. "What a lovely surprise." His brown eyes naturally shifted to the large spruce tucked in the corner. "Why is there a tree indoors?"

Belle cleared her throat. "This is a special tree. It's a Christmas tree."

His eyes swept up and down the tree. "It doesn't look very special."

"Henry says that having a Christmas tree is some sort of tradition," Belle explained as she rose to her feet. "We're supposed to decorate it..."

"Decorate it?" Gold questioned.

"Yes," the woman nodded. "We put things called ornaments on it and string lights."

"Lights?"

Belle nodded eagerly. "Henry says it's very nice when it's finished."

A small smile tugged at Gold's mouth. He loved seeing his grandson and true love form such a bond. "I suppose we should give Henry a call then. I don't even know where to begin decorating this...Christmas tree."

"Oh, Rumple!" the young woman exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you!"

"Of course, sweetheart," he smiled, his hand naturally going to back as he breathed in her scent. He would do anything to make her happy.


	5. Day 5 - Popcorn String

**A/N - If you're gonna hate, hate, hate, at least have the guts to leave your name :) Otherwise, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake; shake it off! :P**

Day 5 - Popcorn String

"It's beautiful!" Belle gasped after Henry had her do the honor of plugging in the string of lights they'd wrapped around the tree.

"This is only the beginning," Henry grinned. "It gets better!"

"Rumple, isn't it gorgeous?" the young woman asked and joined the man's side.

Gold looked to the tree for a moment, then looked to the woman he loved. Belle was gorgeous, not some tree with lights around it, but he didn't want to rain on her parade. "Yes, it is. I see now why people like these Christmas trees."

Henry gave Belle a quick thumbs up sign before moving to a cardboard box he'd brought with him. "Now we need to work on a popcorn string."

"What's a popcorn string?" Belle inquired as the boy lifted bags of popcorn from the box.

Gold's grandson paused. It had seemed pretty self-explanatory to him, but he had to remember that he was dealing with people who didn't know a thing about Christmas. "You use a needle and thread to string up popcorn," he explained. "Then you wrap it around the tree, like we did the lights. It's like a garland thing."

"Will it attract rodents?" Gold asked.

"Grandpa!"

"Rumple," Belle frowned and nudged him in the ribs. "It sounds great, Henry! Can you show us how to make it?"

Henry retrieved the needles, thread, and popcorn, explaining to the fairytale characters how to create the garland. "It takes a lot of time and patience," he advised as a car horn beeped outside. "That's Mom, I've got to go!"

"What about the popcorn string?" Gold asked as he looked over the supplies.

"Do as much as you can, and I'll help you tomorrow," his grandson answered. "Bye, Grandpa! Bye, Belle!"

Belle waved goodbye, biting her lip as the closing door echoed in the quiet home. "Rumple, you don't have to," she said softly, glancing over to him.

"I'd love to."

The young woman smiled brightly. Operation Fruitcake was working! Rumple was getting into the...Christmas spirit as Henry called it. The two lovers spent the night stringing popcorn and speaking of plans of the future. It was one of the best nights of their lives.


	6. Day 6 - Ornaments

Day 6 - Ornaments

"What's the purpose of these ornaments?" Belle asked the next day as Henry sat beside her in Rumple's living room.

"It makes the tree look nice," Henry explained as he retrieved a stack of construction paper from his bag. "No store in Storybrooke sells Christmas ornaments, so we'll have to make some."

The young woman bit her lip as her blue eyes moved to the art supplies. "What should I make?"

"It can be anything you want," Gold's grandson replied. "Anything that's important to you."

Belle knew immediately what to make.

Henry and Belle spent the afternoon drawing, cutting, and making ornament hangers from yarn. The boy offered to help put the ornaments on the tree, but Belle politely declined and pointed out that Rumple should probably help her if Operation Fruitcake was to be a success. Henry agreed and bid her farewell.

Hours later Mr. Gold entered his home to find the Christmas tree lit and Belle sitting on the sofa with two cups of hot chocolate in hand. "The house looks nicer with that tree," the man admitted as she passed him a cup of steaming liquid.

Belle smiled softly-she loved when Rumple put aside the identity of 'The Dark One' and was a good man. "Henry visited me again today."

Gold smiled-he liked the idea of Henry and Belle spending time together. "What Christmas adventure did he speak of today?" he teased.

The young woman giggled-he knew her so well. "He said that our tree is almost complete. It just needs ornaments."

"And what are ornaments?"

"Usually they're made of glass or plastic, and they come in all shapes and sizes," Belle explained, "but Storybrooke doesn't sell any ornaments..."

"I could whip some up for you," the older man offered and wiggled his fingers.

Belle felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Henry and I made some...I was hoping you would put them on the tree with me..."

"Of course, sweetheart," Gold smiled. "Where are they?"

The dark-haired woman retrieved a small box from under the table and passed it to him. "Here," she whispered.

Tears brimmed the man's eyes. "Chipped cups," he whispered, looking over the shapes that resembled the cup he treasured.

The pair spent the rest of the evening hanging the hand-made ornaments on the tree. When they were finished, Belle snuggled into Gold's side as they gazed at tree. "Christmas isn't so bad, is it?" she asked softly.

"Not at all, dearie. Not at all."


	7. Day 7 - Fruitcake

Day 7 - Fruitcake

"Are you sure this is it?" Gold asked unsurely and eyed his grandson.

"It is, Grandpa, I swear," Henry promised and nodded eagerly. "I told Granny all about it, and I even printed the recipe for her."

"Aren't you thorough," the older man smirked.

The boy grinned and ducked his head. "I know Belle wanted to know everything about Christmas...and fruitcake is a tradition." Not to mention fruitcake was the name of their current operation.

"Well, thank you, Henry," Gold nodded. "I trust you can watch the place while I take this to her?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I will return shortly." Mr. Gold tucked the cake carefully under his arm and left the pawnshop behind, headed towards the library. "Belle, dear?" he called minutes later after stepping inside.

"Over here, Rumple," came the reply from the children's section.

"What are you reading, sweetheart?"

"A story about Santa Claus," Belle replied and set the papers aside. "Henry printed it for me since we don't have any books about Christmas."

Gold nodded. "Speaking of Henry, he had Granny make you this," he said and produced the cake. "He says it's a 'fruitcake' and a Christmas tradition."

"Mmmm, it looks good," the young woman smiled. "Would you like to try a piece?"

"I would," the older man nodded and produced a knife with a flick of his wrist. The cake intrigued him-he'd never seen a thing like it before. "Here, dear," he spoke affectionately after slicing her a piece of the cake.

Belle brought the slice to her nose, inhaling deeply before taking a delicate bite from the corner. Her nose instantly scrunched in protest at the foul flavor in her mouth. She chewed and chewed, having to force herself to swallow the horrid creation.

Gold had a very similar reaction to the cake. He looked to the loaf on the table-did they have to eat it all? "What...did...you...think?" he asked carefully, looking to the woman he loved.

The woman bit her lip, trying to muster something positive, but then blurted out, "It's horrible!"

The older man chuckled. "I agree with you, dearie. Perhaps Pongo would like it?"

"I'm not sure a dog would even like it!"

Gold smiled softly, loving her even more if possible. "I'm sorry this Christmas tradition was a failure."

"It's okay," Belle shrugged. "At least we have a tree to look at when we get home."

"That we do," the man nodded, an idea coming to his mind. "I should get back to the shop...Henry will get into my spell books if I leave him alone too long."

"Yes, he will," she giggled and nodded.

"I will see you this evening." Mr. Gold pecked her cheek and left the library behind. He wanted to make up for the fruitcake, and he had an idea. All he needed was his grandson's help.


	8. Day 8 - Snow

**A/N - Thank you for the continued reads & reviews :) This 12 days series will conclude the day before Christmas Eve :)**

Day 8 - Snow

The next morning, Mr. Gold stood outside and admired his creation. It was a Sunday morning, so both the pawnshop and library were closed; in fact, Belle was still sleeping soundly inside. The older man was trying to let his love sleep, but he really wanted to wake her so that she could see what he'd done for her.

After speaking to his grandson the day before, Gold's idea was confirmed.

Snow was definitely a part of Christmas; a very important part. Most people hoped for a 'White Christmas' in fact.

Gold turned on his heel, returning inside. He snapped his fingers and produced a red coat with white fur trim. After snapping his fingers again, the older man carried a breakfast tray to the bedroom. He smiled softly as he spotted his love lying on her side facing the window. After setting down the tray on the nighstand, Mr. Gold moved to the bed and tickled her nose.

"Mmm," Belle moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open, the man she loved coming into view. "Good morning."

"Good morning, dear," he replied affectionately and moved the breakfast tray in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked softly.

Gold nodded. "You'll need your energy this morning."

"Oh, really?" Belle smirked, devils dancing in her eyes. "Why?"

"You have a surprise outside," he returned her smirk.

After eating breakfast and donning the red coat he'd provided for her, the young woman threw open the front door and gasped. "Snow?" she asked with wide eyes and looked to him.

Mr. Gold shrugged casually. "Henry says snow is a coveted Christmas tradition."

Belle looked to him with hope in her eyes. "You like Christmas?"

"Christmas seems like a good thing to enjoy, yes."

"Oh, Rumple!" She threw her arms around him and held him close. "Thank you for the snow," she whispered before kissing him softly. Belle knew that he had whipped up the snow for her; Storybrooke was filled with many things, but snow wasn't one of them.

The couple spent the morning as children would-they built a snowman, made snow angels, and even had a snowball fight that lead to many kisses. When they were nearly blue from the cold, Mr. Gold and Belle returned inside and warmed up in front of the fire with hot chocolate in hand. It was the best day of Belle's entire life.


	9. Day 9 - Christmas Cookies

Day 9 - Christmas Cookies

Mr. Gold stepped into his home one evening and inhaled deeply. "Belle?" he called as he removed his coat and hung it in the closet.

"In the kitchen!"

The older man moved through his home and entered his kitchen, witnessing the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. "Belle," he spoke her name affectionately as his eyes swept over her. The woman he loved stood before him with an apron wrapped around her waist, oven mitts on her hands, and her hair in a mess. His normally tidy kitchen was covered in flour, eggs, and dried blobs of dough. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Making Christmas cookies," the young woman spoke proudly and pulled out a baking sheet from the oven. "See?" She held the pan out to him.

His dark eyes moved over the shaped cookies-trees, snowmen, and some sort of hat. "I did not know that you could bake."

"Surprise," Belle teased as she turned off the oven and set the pan of cookies on the counter. "Henry said we should decorate these with frosting and sprinkles. Would you like to help?"

"Of course," Gold replied with a soft smile. He'd do anything to get to spend a little more time with her. "You and Henry have been spending a lot of time together lately," he remarked and helped her untie her apron.

"I think I'm the only one interested in Christmas," she replied softly as his fingers grazed her waist. Belle had wanted to spend time with Henry since he was Rumple's grandson, but...there hadn't been any common ground that they could truly bond on. The whole Christmas thing came at just the right time. "I'm sorry about the kitchen..."

"It's fine, dear," the man replied softly and snapped his fingers, all remains of her baking escapade disappearing.

Belle giggled softly and turned in his arms to face him. "Sometimes I forget that you can do that," she whispered before kissing him softly.

Mr. Gold groaned when a knock at the door interrupted their private moment. Just like the bell in the shop. "Who could that be?"

"Henry," Belle replied and bit her lip. "I had him check with Emma to see if he could stay for a little while and help with the cookies... Is that okay?"

"Of course," the man smiled and kissed her nose. "A little Christmas bonding never hurt anyone."

The woman's eyes lit up. Operation Fruitcake was a success! Rumple liked Christmas now! "Coming!" she called as Henry knocked again.

"Hey, Belle!" Henry greeted eagerly after she opened the door. "Did you bake the cookies?"

"They're ready for decorating," Belle laughed as Henry scampered inside. "He's going to help," she lowered her voice as they moved towards the kitchen.

"Operation Fruitcake," the boy grinned.

Now that Mr. Gold was on board, Henry planned to extend the feeling of Christmas to all of Storybrooke. Operation Fruitcake part two.


	10. Day 10 - Feast

Day 10 - Feast

"I can't believe you got everyone together," Belle smiled as her eyes moved around Granny's diner. Days earlier Henry had enlisted her for a second mission of Operation Fruitcake. The boy wanted to spread the holiday cheer to the entire town, and he needed her help. He told her stories of Christmas dinners where family and friends came together to share a meal, laugh, talk, and just spend time together.

Now, the entire town of Storybrooke was squeezed into Granny's diner. There was laughter and general cheer among everyone for the first time in a long time. Even Hook and Gold were civil to one another in the spirit of Christmas.

"This is awesome," Henry grinned.

"So is Operation Fruitcake a success?" the young woman teased.

"Oh yeah," the boy nodded. "Mission complete."

"There you are," Mr. Gold greeted as he approached the two. "Am I ever going to see you apart now?"

"Maybe," Belle smiled and joined his side. "Mmmm, is that hot chocolate?"

"Of course, dear," the older man nodded and passed her the mug of steaming liquid.

"Isn't this wonderful, Rumple?" she asked and took a small sip from the cup.

"It is," Gold agreed, his tone somber. "I wish Baelfire could have experienced Christmas."

"Me too," Belle whispered, taking his hand.

"Hey, Belle!" Ruby's voice rang across the diner, distracting the couple from the sad memories of the fallen Neil.

"Yes?"

The sassy young woman grinned. "Look up!"

Belle and Mr. Gold looked up simultaneously. "What is that?" he inquired as his eye moved over the greenery.

"I don't know," the young woman mused.

Henry snickered from behind them. "It's mistletoe."


	11. Day 11 - Mistletoe

Day 11 - Mistletoe

For some reason, Belle's pulse spiked and her hands became clammy after the boy confirmed her suspicion of the greenery she was standing under. "Mistletoe?" she asked, her blue eyes darting over to Henry.

"Right," he chuckled.

"Is mistletoe special?" Mr. Gold asked, looking from Belle to Henry.

"You have to kiss," Henry stated matter-of-factly. "It's tradition." He slid from the booth and joined Emma and Hook across the diner.

"Kiss," the young woman mused, her gaze shifting to the man she loved. Sure, she and Rumple had kissed many times, but never in such a large gathering. Ruby was already watching them intently, and it wouldn't be long before the rest of Storybrooke noticed them as well.

"A Christmas kiss," Gold mused and snapped his fingers.

Belle jarred as the diner suddenly became quiet. "Rumple?" she questioned, seeing that no one was moving.

"Do you think I don't know you, sweetheart?" he spoke affectionately.

She laughed nervously. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Only because I love you."

A smile crossed Belle's face as her eyes moved to the mistletoe. "I suppose we should keep with tradition." She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. Just as she was pulling away, Gold deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth thoroughly. The woman's cheeks flushed as he kissed her in a way that she'd never been kissed before. When the lovers parted, Belle actually felt faint.

"Sweetheart?" he questioned, resuming the diner to the feast activities with a flick of his wrist.

"Fine, I'm fine," Belle stuttered, fanning herself and instinctively running her tongue along her bottom lip.

Gold smirked as his eye moved to the mistletoe hanging above them. "Perhaps we should take the mistletoe home?"

"Yes," the young woman agreed immediately. "I'd like that."

The man chuckled as his hand moved to the small of her back. "Perhaps we should mingle," he said and guided her towards Mary and David.

Belle made small talk and socialized with the other townsfolk, but her mind kept wandering back to that kiss, and she eagerly looked forward to more.


	12. Day 12 - Gifts

**A/N - My apologies for not posting Day 11 yesterday! It was a rough day at work, and I was over-loaded with holiday stuff. At least you get two updates at once! Merry Christmas to all of those who celebrate! Have a safe & happy holiday! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Day 12 - Gifts<span>

"Just a little while longer, little guy," Mr. Gold soothed as he scratched behind the puppy's ear. "Ssshhh," he mildly scolded and closed the door to the closet. After retrieving the breakfast tray, the older man entered the bedroom. "Merry Christmas, dear," he said as he tickled Belle's nose.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this," Belle spoke groggily and pushed herself into a sitting position. "You're going to spoil me."

"And you deserve to be spoiled," he smiled and set the breakfast tray across her lap. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled in return, catching his cheek and kissing him softly.

Gold sat on the bed next to her as she ate breakfast. "Henry told me that gifts are exchanged on Christmas morning."

"Rumple," Belle said his name softly. "You didn't have to get me a gift..." The man spoiled her enough as it was! Every day was like Christmas because he was always doing something nice for her.

The older man smiled at her. "I know that it gets lonely at the library sometimes, so I thought you could use a companion..."

"A companion?" she questioned as he left the room. Seconds later a golden retriever puppy scampered into the room. "Oh, look at you!" Belle cooed and leaned over the bed, gathering the puppy into her arms. She laughed as the dog licked her face.

"Do you like him, Belle?" Gold asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I love him!" the young woman exclaimed. "He's so cute, yes he is!" She looked to the man she loved and smiled softly. He knew her so well. "Henry told me about Christmas gifts as well," she said as she rubbed her hand along the dog's stomach. "Your gift should be here in a few weeks..."

"You don't have to get me a gift, dear," the man shook his head.

"This is something we'll both enjoy."

Weeks later, long at the magic of Christmas was over, Belle's gift to Rumple arrived.

Belle was pregnant with their first child.


End file.
